This invention pertains generally to therapeutic exercise devices for incapacitated hands and more particularly to a pneumatically driven device for cyclic operation of the hand. While finger exercise devices have been generally available in the prior art, they have been limited to either extremely complex systems which could only be used in therapy facilities or they have had very limited and special application. U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,912 to M. L. Clark et al. typifies the complex system. That patent describes a pneumatically actuated system for extending and closing the fingers which uses inflation to extend the fingers but depends upon driven cords pulling the individual fingers of a glove to close the fingers. The resulting complexity is such that both the cost and appearance of the unit are too formidable to encourage the use of such a device by the patient alone.
The exercise system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,740 to Sherborne is at the other extreme in that while it furnishes an appealing and inexpensive design for use in the patient's home, the resulting therapy is limited to only the straightening of the fingers. No motion is imparted to the fingers to reclose them and repeat the exercise cycle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a complete cyclic motion to the fingers whereby the fingers and nearby portions of the hand may be alternately extended and closed.
It is a further object of the present invention to impart such motions to the hand by lightweight, flexible means which will readily self-adapt to all shapes and sizes of hands.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide such exercise means which are easily donned and removed to prevent claustrophobic anxiety on the part of the patient.
A still further object of the invention is to provide means whereby the patient may himself regulate the action of the exerciser and may, if desirable, furnish the entire motive power for the exerciser by other exercise devices such as pumps operated by foot motion or clenching the other hand.